Ereba s diary
by Ereba
Summary: Short story about Ereba s life and her short relationship with Charr, enjoy the reading .


Ereba´s diary:

Entry 1:

„Life span its a pain in the ass"

My name is Ereba, I am an asari, ordinary person, merchant. I won´t describe my whole life - 360 years, it could be realy boring. I just did little resumé – short cut of how I lived. I was born on Illium, my parrents were both simple peoples. Mam work as a cook in the near restuarant and father was a comando, latter she moved to police office (mam was always affraid of next rebelion or another war which put father in danger, so she was pushing until father changed his mind)

I was studying - Illium´s first Economic school, than in the school for Cooks and in the end i was also graduating as a Commando. I it was funny that time, with such a long life span you can be everything which you want if you are smart enough. Mam and Pa always wants best for me and they forced me to all these schools.

Entry 2:

„Everything has a price"

When i finished my last school, i picked a work in nearest space-port as office helper, I was so proud to helping people – but as the time passed i realized the long life span is not such a luxury. The friends comes and leaves – they moved somewhere else, died in car accident or die due some sickness. When i reached 300 years i was already something what you could named as an experieced asari, I have passed through 29 jobs – good jobs, bad jobs, bloody jobs – It doesn´t matter in the end i was so sick and tired than i choose to settle down.

Entry 3:

„This is my favourite shop on Illium"

I pick a nice spot for kiosk back on Illium near the star-port - place where I get my first job – office helper, all these great memories. I decide to open shop with home decorations and toys, animals, child would love this place. Parrents were trying to gabble over this idea, mam said it´s crazy i should go and open restaurant she even would like to help me and pa told me i should go to army, by this time i could be even comando or commader. I told them „You will leave me live my life or you can leave me be " that day both just smile on me and told me „You will always our little Ery and we always will respect your decision"

Entry 4:

„Spectre authority"

It is 15 years since I open my shop, but last few years were grim. The news about war around galaxy won´t helping to my shop even better – Last two weeks there was a krogan, bard when i came to shop every morning he started with his „Oh blue rose of Illium " it was so sweet. I had never before this kind of experience, it was cute – but i was little affraid of his intentions. One day there arrived stranger a human woman, she bought every single thing in my kiosk than she look on me and ask me „Is he bothering you" she persuade me to talk with him, „Don´t be affraid of what could happen, live your life – you will never know when your time come to end"... latter I have seen that human in news, she was commander Sheppard the first human spectre... I was little shocked, she was so young and yet so smart.

Entry 5:

„I´ll give him a chance"

I did as she told me, I have never regret that – Charr was so great poem for a krogan, every day he wrote new poesy or song. He convince me move to Tuchanka, at first I was not sure about that but Charr has seen my suspense.

One day there were three krogans which gone to far, i told them to back off but they try it despite of my warnings. Well my comando´s discipline become handy, first Krogan flown through air and second end in the hospital with a broken hand and yes third he just look and said„Well, i was passing through anyway"

When Charr heared about this little incident he was affraid of what could happen to me that he told me „We should consider moved somewhere safe where you´ll be happy – my rose". He made a deal with his clan leader – he sworn to Arlakh Company when duty calls and he will making a trade contacts with others in the name of clan Urdnot for exchange to live with his wife. It was fair deal, i think so that time...

Entry 6:

„Back in the civilization"

We´ve decide to move on Citadel, we have enough credits ot open nice kiosk with support from Cipritine Armory and Charr was looking for new trading partners for his peoples. You know parrents told me about all that danger which brings the Krogans and their powerhungry leaders upon this galaxy but i have seen in Charr their better side. Side which brings enjoyable moments to your life ... side which push you forward...

Entry 7:

„Be a smart"

As a time passed, I realised there is a great contrast betwen „Be a smart" and „Be an inteligent", If you are an inteligent you know how to handle bussines, you can find a cure for sickness or you can invent something great - but you can´t learn how to live your life well. When i finished school i went to work I was inteligent and for 300 years i was trying gain money, luxury, respect , experience which i want but i was never trully smart. When i meet a Charr and Spectre i realized all that education, money and luxury were pointless because I learn to be smart from others.

Entry 8:

„Call of Duty – Eye of Wrath"

It was almost worst days in my life, the enemy ships – they called them Reapers invade our galaxy. They already beat the Hegemony and were assaulting Earth and Palaven. I was so affraid – i have no news from parrents on Illium. News were unclear – one message said the Illium is under attack other said it was different asari world. Next hit came when Charr comes after work to home. He said „My rose, sit please I have to tell you something – My ... My clan leader summon me back to duty – Arlakh is on the move."

„When, why Charr?" i wept over this for a week – i just even took a holiday from work

„Don´t cry for me, I will be back sooner than you even realized that – someone must win this war for you and I promise you i will send a message every week"

Entry 9:

„War on the Citadel"

I almost start lived as before Charr left the Citadel but when Cerberus arrived there was chaos. So many peoples get hurt or died, gunshots and blood ... i have no chance against fully armed Cerberus forces so i take cover in my shop, when one of woman with sword start investigate my kiosk. She was leaning over the table and looking around my shop, i ... i was so affraid ... Only what i could think about was a Charr and his „O blue rose of Illium" ... when she jumped down to floor in front of me - in my shop i hit her three times with so powerful biotic slam that she impale on her own sword with third slam. Than i catch some little girl which i found and run away to my flat.

„ Oh Charr i wish if you could be here"

Entry 10:

„O blue rose of Illium"

I was little worried, Charr doesn´t send a message for a two weeks, maybe it demmand his clan leader or commander – but still it was disturbing. It was day like any other, at morning I went back to shop. I meet some customers looking for assault rifle upgrades and than also asari comandos which want Hahne-Kedar equipment. It was the Spectre - woman which i meet 7 months ago, the woman which awake me and showed me that I was sleeping for 360 years... I wish that day never happened, she has a message for me... a datapad ...

„O blue rose of Illium. If these humble words reach you, than i have joined my ancerstors"

„My dream was to be at your side, a weed beside your beuty, twining together in the warn Tuchanka sun"

„But if my last days must be with krannt instead of kidness, still, i will remeber the perfume of your scent and the soft touch of your petals"

„Let my broken bones build a wall around your garden, so you and flower we planted together can grove safe and strong"

Entry 11:

„His legacy"

Charr was a great man, his greatness will live forever in our flowers - babies, but i wish if he could return even for awhile. Every day when i am waking up, i just can´t stop thinking about him. I know a time will heal the wounds, for me it maybe took another 300 years to change my mind or next meet with one smart human spectre – but right now. Right now I have this – our little blue babies – they are so cute. Everytime when i look to their eyes i see all moments which we spend together even for such a short time.


End file.
